


Heart in a headlock

by Pickl3lily



Series: KillerWave Week 2 - 2016 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Caitlin/Cisco BROTP, F/M, Gen, KillerWave Week 2016, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KillerWave week 2 2016, day 6 - Neighbours</p><p>New neighbour and doorstop chilli. Coincidence? I think not!</p><p> </p><p>This summary is shit, but seriously, trying to summarise this without giving away the story is super difficult. <br/>(This story is also super late. Whoops.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in a headlock

“For the last time, Mrs Krozcek, I don’t need a man!” Caitlin giggled, hearing the 25 year old down the hall try to explain to their elderly neighbour, for perhaps the millionth time in the past month, that her lesbianism wasn’t due to loneliness, but an actual preference of women over men. “But dear, surely a woman won’t be any good if you get any… _needs_.” Caitlin covered her mouth and nose, in order to stifle the snort about to erupt at the turn the conversation had taken; she knew from her engagement with Ronnie that the sweet old woman was anything but innocent – she had made it her mission to graphically explain what Caitlin might expect of her wedding night. Caitlin could feel herself turning redder and redder as she stifled her laughter, and she was becoming faint. In an effort to get back to her apartment without passing out, Caitlin turned on her heel and went to race up the stairs, but quickly found herself slamming full speed into a muscular chest. The man who had caught her from falling after the initial impact, suddenly pushed her violently backwards away from him, before stepping back and taking off out the foyer door.

“How rude.” Caitlin couldn’t help but grumble to herself, she hadn’t even gotten a good look at the man and wouldn’t be able to thank him for not letting her fall on her arse, or scold him for pushing her so roughly, if she met him again. Either way, as she ascended the stairs to her fifth floor apartment, Caitlin had to wonder why he had chosen to push her away the way that he had – germaphobe? Maybe he was a gentleman and didn’t want her to think he was taking advantage of the situation. Perhaps it was just that he didn’t like the look of the woman in his arms – sweatpants, baggy t-shirt and messy hair? She didn’t much like the look of herself either. Shrugging and panting a little from her only source of actual exercise, Caitlin unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside.

 

Two days later, Caitlin came home from work at STAR labs to find a fresh dish of rice and chilli on her welcome mat; she was pleasantly surprised considering she spent all day making sure Barry was fed and kept from bleeding out, but had yet to eat anything other than a bowl of granola that morning. At first taste of the food, she let out a moan and allowed her eyes to flutter shut momentarily; whoever had made this certainly knew how to cook and the level of spice in this was spot on. She ate the chilli in record time, betting she could have given Barry a run for his money, and absently began to wash the dish with the intention of returning it to Mrs Krozcek in the morning, figuring her the likely candidate for leaving her the food. When she tried to return it to her the next day however, the woman had shaken her head and refused to take the dish. “That’s not one of mine sweetie, you know I only like using my pink dishes.” That was true – when Caitlin had been mourning the loss of Ronnie, she had frequently been finding lurid pink casserole dishes left for her and always accompanied with a note from Mrs Krozcek left on top.

“I don’t get it. I don’t really talk to anyone else, why would someone leave me food?” Caitlin was puzzled now and also somewhat concerned with her own actions; the chilli had been fine, but what if it hadn’t? She’d eaten it without pause, without question and plenty of people knew that she was close with The Flash – she had made it so easy for someone to drug her, poison her, that she was ashamed. “Maybe you have an admirer.” Mrs Krozcek’s voice broke through her reverie and Caitlin noticed a twinkle in the old woman’s eyes that immediately put her back up. “We do have a new neighbour you know. Right between us – a handsome young man, maybe 40 at a push. _Very_ muscular.” Having a 90 year old woman leech enough innuendo into her tone, to make it _that_ obvious she was trying to play matchmaker, was incredibly awkward. But considering everything she had been going through with Team Flash, it was almost welcome, as she felt a genuine smile grace her lips, and she allowed herself a little laugh as she left. “Goodbye, Mrs Krozcek.”

That night, upon reaching her doorstop, instead of a dish of food, there was a vase filled with flowers. Yellow, orange and red flowers arranged in an almost choppy manner, gave the impression of flames dancing within the crystal if you squinted, and Caitlin found that she actually enjoyed the arrangement on her kitchen counter. Unbidden, she allowed her mind to drift back to what Mrs Krozcek had teased earlier. Could she really have an admirer? It wasn’t completely impossible, although Caitlin had no idea who she possibly have entranced given her recent stand-offish behaviour. She certainly couldn’t have enticed their new neighbour, of that she was sure – she didn’t even know who it was.

 

The next morning, walking into STAR labs, she allowed herself a groan as she saw Mick Rory engaging in a heated discussion with Cisco. **_Bad idea_** , she thought to herself as their heads snap up at the sound she’d made and Cisco apparently decided to reel her into their debate. “Hey, Cait. _Best friend_. Do me a favour and tell Mick that if you could harness the ability of one element, air would be more useful than fire.” Caitlin blinked slowly back at the engineer and then settled her eyes on Mick, raising a brow at him. “ _This_ is what you guys are arguing over?” Mick’s face began to turn red as he met her gaze, but he stood his ground. “Yeah. Well, fire is better, right? I mean, you can use it to cook, stay warm, it can be weaponised, used for light… It’s just better.” Caitlin cocked her head to the right and nodded once, before beginning to pull off her jacket as she crossed the cortex to her lab, “You know what, Cisco – I think Mick has a point.” At Cisco’s indignant squawk, she allowed herself a smile and pointedly did not think about the fact she had just used his first name. She also refused to acknowledge the smile that he sent her way for the rest of the morning.

When Mick left that night, before her and Cisco, she barely noticed; she might not have even fully realised he had left had it not been for Cisco’s sudden appearance at her side. “So?” He was practically vibrating with energy, a massive grin splitting his face. Caitlin screwed her nose up in confusion, ”So, what?” Moving around him, she grabbed the last piece of fly-away paper from Barry’s last exit, and sat in a chair, preparing to sort through them – again. “Oh my God! Seriously, Cait? ‘So?’ have you guys hooked up yet, or gone out or _anything_ to at least attempt to resolve the UST!?” Cisco’s enthusiasm would have been infectious if he weren’t so confusing. Caitlin gave up on trying to organise the papers, placing them on the desk and setting her mug on top, just in case the Flash blew through again.

“Cisco, you are the closest thing I have to a brother, and I love you. But you are talking complete gibberish to me right now and I’m worried.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a mock-consoling look and was shocked when he launched back, throwing his arms in the air with an exaggerated groan. “Woman! When are you going to notice that he is in love with you!?” Caitlin blanched, mouth opening and closing a few times before she was able to form any words. “Who – Wha- Mick? Cisco, are you insane? Mick doesn’t love _me_! We get on now that he’s legit and working with us. Well…” She paused, considering, “As legit as an arsonist with a penchant for theft can be, considering he still works jobs on the side.”

Cisco looked like he was about to continue his lecture but paused “wait, he still does jobs on the side?" Caitlin nodded, “Mmhmm, sometimes he likes to show me what he got. He even asks if I want something and I mean, seriously?! Knowing about the crime is bad enough, like I want possession of the stolen goods! Ow! Why did you slap me?” She cupped her cheek, even though, to be honest, a four year old could probably have slapped a lot harder. “Girl – he’s hiding his side jobs from everyone else! You really think anyone would let him get away with it – but he lets _you_ know the truth and he offers you his loot!” Caitlin cut him off with an un-lady like snort of derision, “loot? Cisco he’s not a pirate!”

Cisco sighed dramatically before replying, “No, but he is your neighbour now, so this whole ‘ignore the problem, till it goes away’ thing you got going? It ain’t gonna work much longer.” Caitlin froze, turning to question Cisco further on the whole neighbour thing, but he was already gone.

 

Knocking on the door, the chilli dish gripped tightly, Caitlin felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest; a feeling that only intensified when the door swung open to reveal Mick Rory, bare chested and with his jeans unfastened, slung low on his hips. She was a little relieved to see he looked as flustered as she did. “Uh… Hey, Snow.” She snapped her eyes from where they were tracing his burned flesh to meet his gaze, unable to stop herself from noticing his apparent discomfort at her staring. “Hey. Um, so this is probably stupid – and wrong, but you never know, right? Like I had no idea you were my new neighbour until Cisco slipped up and – oh wow. I’m really kind of babbling right now. Woo. Okay. Did you make me chilli?” Her tirade was somewhat pathetic and she could feel the heat on her face from blush creeping along her skin. She internally cursed her light complexion, because she knew there was no way he’d miss it.

His right hand moved in her periphery, going to his left wrist, as if to toy with his glove as she’s seen him do countless times in the past few weeks, except his wrist were bare now. His hand sort of encircled his wrist and rubbed awkwardly, as he avoided her eyes. “Just heard you sayin’ you hadn’t eaten since breakfast – knew ya wouldn’t have energy to cook. Wasn’t too spicy was it? Lisa says I make it too hot.” Caitlin found herself smiling up at him, watching as his ears turned red and sadistically grateful that his embarrassment was as visible as hers. “No. I liked it… And the flowers too – they kind of reminded me of flames. Should have known it was you.” He was twitching now, but Cisco’s words still reverberated in her mind and somehow, she found herself stepping forwards. Into his space, then around him and into his surprisingly organised apartment, saying: “Well, welcome to the building. How about I cook for you next?” She slipped off her coat and set down the dish on the counter, turning back to him and fiddling with the top button of her blouse before looking up through her lashes to continue speaking. “Only thing is… I’m best at breakfast – you mind me staying?” She had no idea where the sudden confidence boost had come from, but she was certainly grateful for it as he slammed his door with a grin on his face and strode towards her as if he was afraid she may change her mind, and gathered him into his arms. She was not at all surprised to find that his room had a wall that was basically a mural of a burning building.

 

Unfortunately, she _was_ surprised by the ‘congratulations on the sex’ cake that she and Mick were presented with as they left his apartment the next morning.

 

“Seriously, Mrs Krozcek!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, folks. That is as good as its going to get. Please let me know if you like it, or feel free to throw virtual rotten fruit at me.


End file.
